Friendzoned
by MUNRO CHAMBERS FANGIRL428
Summary: being friendzoned sucks expecially when you love your best friend. Clare is tired of just being friends with Eli and wants to be more. she has a plan to change his mind and make him fall in love with her but what will this plan cost clare? please just read


**I'm so sorry but I was hit hard by sandy and the bottom of my house was flooded. Everything got ruined including my laptop and other very important things. Right now I'm borrowing my mom's work laptop but she has to take it back to work with her tomorrow. I do plan on buying a new one but I have other important things to do now. I was just allowed back into my house last week and we have a lot of damage to fix I will not be writing for a while.**

**Anyway this is just a one shot so enjoy.**

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my oatmeal when Eli barged into the house. He sat across from me and smirked. "Um did someone forget how to knock?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm practically family I don't have to knock" he said grabbing an apple. This was true though. Eli was my best friend since 3rd grade. I smile every time I think about how we became friends.

_Flashback _

_Mommy had just dropped me off at school and I was scared. It was my first day in this school. Everyone was out on the playground waiting for class to start. I walked toward the jungle gym wanting to play on it when someone starting screaming at me._

"_Hey move you're going to get hit!" a boy was running at me with a plastic gun in his hand. I stood still as he came up to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a bush._

"_Dude what were you thinking you can't play on that!" I gave him a confused look as he pointed to another kid with a plastic gun._

"_That kid there is Josh. He and I are at war right now. We're fighting for the jungle gym."_

_I shook my head and looked at him. "Wouldn't it be easier to share it?" _

_He looked down at me "It's not that simple blue eyes, Josh doesn't like to share. If I win everyone will be allowed to play on the jungle gym except Josh, if Josh wins only he will be allowed to play on it."_

_I gave him a questioning look "why did you call me blue eyes?"_

_He smiled "Well because you have pretty blue eyes and I don't know your real name yet."_

_I felt my face get got as he called my eyes pretty but I had no idea why my face felt hot because it was chilly outside._

"_I'm Eli. Just stick with me Clare I promise I'll win so you can play on the jungle gum._

_I was with Eli the rest of the day. He sat next to me in every class and when we went back outside for recess he gave me one of his plastic guns so I could help him win the war._

_The following week Eli and I won the war and everyone was able to play on the jungle gym. I was sitting on the slide and Eli was on the slide next to me. We raced down to the bottom and once we were on the ground we laughed._

"_Eli let's be best friends" I said with a smile._

"_I thought we already were" Eli said with a smirk. _

_End flashback_

It's funny to think we became friends over a fake war but I'm glad we did.

"Hey why are you smiling?" Eli asked with a confused look

"Oh nothing"

"Alrighty weirdo let's go to school." Eli smiled and got up.

"Hey I am not a weirdo I was just thinking" I told him as I got into his car.

"And what were you thinking about Miss Clare? Was it how sexy I looked eating that apple?" he wiggled his eyes as I laughed.

"Yea that's totally it Eli" I used my best sarcastic voice and continued to laugh.

Eli and I were standing at our lockers when Ali came up to me. "Hey are you guys going tomorrow night?" just as I was about to say something Eli spoke up.

"Shit I forgot to ask you about that" I turned to look at him.

"Tomorrow Drew and Dallas are throwing a party and I wanted to know if you would go with me." He asked with a bit of hopefulness in his voice.

"Well I don't know" I said teasing him,

"It's ok if you don't Clare I know parties aren't really your thing. We can have a sleepover at your house and watch movies if you want."

My mom lets Eli sleep over because she knows how close we are. And she loves Eli because he helped me get through everything when her and dad were getting divorced. Eli's welcomed at my house any hour of any day. I smiled and looked at him. "That's so sweet of you Eli but I think a party could be fun."

His face lit up like a kids on Christmas as he hugged me. "Thanks Clare you're the best"

"Yea I know. Now go you're going to be late to first period."

He let go of me and kissed my cheek while running down the hallway.

"Are you guys fucking yet?" Ali asked as we started walking to first period.

"Ali! No you know he thinks of me as just a best friend."

"But that's not how you think of him."

She's so right. Eli and I have been friends for ever but now I want more. I'm in love with Eli. He treats me like no other guy has. He treats me with respect, kindness, and most importantly, love. Sometimes I feel like Eli feels the same way but than other times I feel like all we will ever be are friends.

We took our seats but continued talking

"Yea but I can't risk losing our friendship. If he finds out I love him everything will change. Besides Eli likes girlie girls. Remember his last girlfriend? I'm nothing like her."

His last girlfriend was Jenna. She was head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school and a totally girlie girl.

The bell rang and in walked Coach Armstrong. He teaches gym not history so I have no clue why he's in here.

"Morning class your teacher called out last minute and I was asked to fill in for him tomorrow. Today we're just watching a movie so stay quiet and pay attention."

As soon as the lights were off and the movie started, Ali turned around in her seat.

"What if we get Eli to make the first move?" she whispered.

"That's going to be difficult since he only sees me as a friend." I whispered back.

"Clare you know he likes you. A friend would not just skip the party of the year because you didn't want to go. Sorry but even if you wanted me to stay home with you I'd say no and still go."

"Oh thanks Ali" I said coldly

"After school today we'll go shopping. We'll find you an outfit that Eli won't be able to refuse you in."

I was about to reply when Coach Armstrong bent down to me and Ali's level.

"Hey girls? If you don't stop the chit chats and pay attention you'll be in detention and then Clare won't be able to find an outfit Mr. Goldsworthy loves."

With that he got up and left me with a look of horror on my face. I can't believe he heard us.

/-/-/

It was the last period of the day, gym class. Normally girls hate gym but I love it. I'm on the girl's volleyball team and soccer team with Eli.

Ali and I walked out of the locker room and stood in line. We were talking about nothing when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Hmm I wonder who it is" I said with a smile knowing who it was.

"It's your dream guy" he whispered in my ear.

"Robert Patterson?" I said excitingly.

He snorted and let go of my eyes.

"Really Edwards? A vampire is your dream guy?"

I punched his arm lightly and laughed. Armstrong walked into the gym and blew his whistle. We all lined up against the walk, Eli on one side Ali on the other. While I was trying to stretch like Armstrong wanted Eli started talking to me.

"So last period I got called into Simpson's office." I stopped my stretching and gave him a disappointing look.

"Relax Clare I didn't get in trouble. He gave me permission to put on another play."

"Eli that's awesome and a bit of a shock" I laughed.

He looked at me and I immediacy felt bad for saying that.

"I just meant the last play that you did didn't go to well."

"Yea well maybe if the Bakers kept their mouths shut nothing would of happened."

I rubbed his arm seeing how mad it mad him to remember how he had to change the whole play back to Romeo and Juliet from Romeo and Jules at last minute.

"Hey that's all in the past now. The Bakers are back in Florida and you have the freedom to do what you want, well you know without breaking school rules."

We both smiled and started laughing. "Clare you are so chatty today. First you were talking to Ali about Eli and now you're talking to Eli?" my face got red. Armstrong walked closer to us and smiled then what he said next made my face go as red as a tomato.

"You guys make a really cute couple but now's not boyfriend/girlfriend time it's gym time" and then he walked away.

I kept my face down because I didn't want Eli to see my face.

"Clare you ok?"

I looked at him and it just came out of my mouth "Armstrong just said we make a cute couple."

"And?"

"He thinks we're together"

"Still not seeing what the problem is Clare?"

"It doesn't make you feel awkward or anything that he thought we were dating?"

He sighed and sat on the floor. I sat next to him.

"Clare a lot of people think we are together and I don't argue with them because they are just going to believe what they want. Sometimes it's just easier to go along with it."

Before I could say anything Armstrong blew the whistle and called me to the floor.

/-/

"Why? Why does Armstrong always make me play the whole time when some kids don't even get to play once?"

"Um because you're fucking amazing?"

Eli, Ali and I were walking out of the school to head home. I was about to get in Eli's car when I felt Ali tug on my arm.

"Remember we're going shopping?"

Eli gave me a curious look. "I forgot I was going shopping with Ali."

He looked a little disappointed and I felt bad. I don't think we had anything planned but he was probably going to stay at my house for a while.

"Do you want to come with us?" I couldn't help it I just didn't like to see him sad. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks blue eyes but you need your girl time plus I really don't think I want to go shopping with Ali remember last time?" we all starting laughing.

Last time Eli came with Ali and I, she gave him a whole new makeover and well it wasn't really Eli's style.

"Have fun text me if you need anything." He said as he got in his car. Ali and I walked to her little pink car and drove to the mall.

"Alright Clare first we are going to get you an outfit for school tomorrow."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

I had on a pair of light blue denim skinny jeans with rips, a peach and blue striped sweater with a black beanie and converses.

"Clare you need to get Eli's attention and I know just the store we need to go to get you that outfit." She smiled and I knew I was in trouble.

/-/

I was standing in the mirror trying to decide if I really wanted to wear this to school today. Ali picked out a really cute outfit that is surly going to get Eli's attention but it's not really my style. I look a lot girlie than normal and that's what Eli wants.

It was a light pink sweetheart neck shirt that showed more cleavage than I liked. It had a giant bow right in the middle. The pants were black spandex and they were tight. I didn't mind the shoes actually; they were plain black ankle boot. I took a deep breath and finished by putting my earrings on which were black bows with a diamond hanging on it.

"Clare come on we're going to be late."

Eli screamed from downstairs. I guess I never heard him come in. I grabbed my black Chanel bag that Ali let me barrow and started walking down the stairs. As I reached the last one I was Eli with his back to me grabbing an apple. I heard him crunch into it and then he turned around. The apple landed on the ground and his mouth was wide open like his eyes. I continued to walk over to the table like nothing was different. Once I grabbed a banana and started eating it I realized he was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked obviously playing dumb.

"Clare what are you wearing?"

I looked down as if I forgot. "What you don't like it?"

"No no I do but it's just not what you normally wear."

I walked over to the door and turned to him. "Well I wanted to try something different."

/-/

We were standing at my locker; well I was standing at my locker. Eli was giving every guy that gave me a look a look of his own.

"Well I'm going to go to history Ali's in there waiting for me. See you later" I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "Why don't you let me walk you to class?" we started walking before I could protest. "But Eli you'll be late to your class."

"It's ok I'll run to class I just want to walk with you a little longer." I smiled at him and he returned it. Once we were at my history class he pulled me into a hug before walking to his class. I walked into history with a smile on my face. Ali had the same smile and when I sat down it got bigger.

"So did he confess his undying love for you?"

I just laughed "No but he walked me to Class and when I asked him if he liked my outfit he said yes. I think this may actually work."

"Just wait until he sees you tonight" Ali winked and turned around in her chair as I continued to smile to myself. Ali picked out a dress for me to wear tonight for the party too. I just can't wait to see Eli again.

/-/

Eli walked me to every class today but I'm not complaining. I know he was late to at least one class and I do feel bad but it's nice to know how much he cares.

We were in gym class now and Ali told me in the locker room that I can't go all out for gym like normal. She said I would get all sweaty and gross looking. Coach Armstrong of course called my name first for soccer.

"Clare goalie"

"Um no thanks" I said quietly. He looked confused because I never refuse goalie it was my favorite position.

"Alright how about taking the field?"

I looked down ashamed at what I was about to do. I took my spot in the field and I never left it. I watch as ball after all just flew by me, my teammate screaming at me to move, Eli. Eli came running up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Clare are you ok? Why aren't you moving?"

Before I could answer him Armstrong spoke up.

"Edwards go sit on the bleachers" he said with disappointment. Before I went to sit on the bleachers I just looked at Eli and said "I didn't want to play today" and walked away.

/-/

I was at my locker getting my books before heading to Eli's car when he popped up next to me.

"Hey what was wrong with you in gym?" he asked as we walked to the car.

"I don't know I'm just getting tired of soccer." That was such a lie. I love soccer but I love Eli and he wants a girlie girl not some tom boy.

The rest of the ride home was filled with small talk about the party tonight. Eli pulled into my driveway and stopped the car.

"What time are you picking me up tonight?"

He looked a little hesitant before speaking. "Are you sure you want to go to the party?"

I gave him a puzzling look. "I heard some guys in the locker room today say they couldn't wait to dance with you tonight, some even said they were going to um well let me just say the things the guys want to do with you are definitely things you wouldn't approve of."

I can't believe this. I wear some revealing outfit for one day and guys are saying they want to do dirty things to me. Guys can be pigs. Yet I love this because Eli is being very protective.

"I promise Eli I'm not dancing with any guys tonight. I just want to go have fun. Beside you'll be there to protect." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yea I will but when you say you're not going to dance with any guys, can I be an exception?"

He had his famous smirk on his fame. "Of course Eli you'll be the only guy I dance with."

/-/

I can't believe I'm going dressed like this. My black very tight form fitting dress was so short I was afraid people would be able to see my ass and my breast were practically hanging out. I slipped on my silver high heels and added a silver ring and earrings. Eli was downstairs already I could hear him watching TV downstairs. I mentally prepared myself and walked down stairs.

"You ready?" I asked as I made my way over to the door. Eli finally took his eyes off the show he was watching and looked at me. His eyes were wide open and his Adams apple twitched. He stood still looking me up and down for a moment before finally getting up and walking over to the door with me.

"Yea I'm ready. You look good" he said while opening the door for me. I smiled in victory.

We pulled up in front of the house and it was packed. I was about to open the door when Eli stopped me.

"Clare are you sure you want to go? We can always go back to my place and watch movies like I said." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Eli I really want to go. Besides don't you want that dance with me?" he smiled back and opened the door. Once I stepped out he was right at my side. He put his arm around me as we walked to the door.

As we walked in I felt Eli's arm tighten around me as guys stared at me. Ali came running up to me. "Clare you look so hot! Don't you agree Eli?" she raised her eyebrow at him as he looked down at me.

"Yea she looks good." I felt a blush appear on my face. "I'm going to go get a drink you want anything?" he asked.

"No I'm good thank you though."

Before he walked away he leaned towards Ali. "Watch her till I get back" he said to her. I scoffed playfully and looked at him.

"What do I need a babysitter now?"

He smirked. "When you're dressed like that Edwards? Yes you do" than he walked away.

"Clare he so loves you!" Ali screeched.

"I think I'm going to tell him tonight Ali I just can't hide it anymore."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and expected it to be Eli but was surprised to Drew and Dallas standing there smiling.

"Can I help you?" I asked wondering what they wanted.

"Yea we want a dance" drew said. I folded my arms over my chest and looked his in the eyes.

"Well I'm not really interested but thanks." I tried to turn back to Ali but Dallas grabbed my arm.

"Oh come on Clare you can't come to our party looking this hot and not expect to dance with us." He pulled my arm tighter and it hurt. "Stop it I don't want to dance with you!" I screamed.

"Let her go!" I heard Eli's voice yell. Dallas held me tight as he looked as me than at Eli. "Relax Goldsworthy we just want to have a little fun here with Clare."

I looked at Eli and he was pissed. I saw him ball up his fist and pull it back before punching Drew square in the face. Dallas being shocked let me go and I ran to Eli who grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. We ran to Morty and took off. Eli drove to the abandoned church and stopped the car. He pulled me into a hug and asked if I was ok. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Eli I'm so sorry. I can't do this" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean?"

"I changed my appearance, my personality and the way I act for you but I can't live this way I'm sorry"

"Clare why would you change all that for me?"

I looked at my thumbs and slowly said "Because I like you so much more than a friend and I know I'm not your type." I looked up and stared into his eyes. "I'm not a girly girl who wears dresses or doesn't like playing sports or anything else you like. I tried to be that for you but I'm not."

I looked down as tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt his thumb rub away some of my tears than he grabbed my chin. "Clare look at me" he said sternly. I did as I was told.

"I don't want some girly girl who I don't have anything in common with or wears revealing clothes just to get attention. I want a girl that likes to be active and go to games with. A girl who wears what makes them comfortable and isn't a fake bitch. Clare I want a girl like you" he smiled. I smiled back and felt my heart drop. He leaned in and his lips touched mine with much love. I returned the kiss with love and passion.

We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So Clare I have two questions for you. One: will you be my girlfriend?"

I leaned in to give him a small peck. "Of course I will."

"Good. And two: Please tell me you were just kidding when you said you were giving up soccer" I started laughing because I forgot I said I was done with soccer.

"Yea I'm definitely not done with soccer." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Ok just making sure."

We were about to start driving when he turned towards me.

"One last thing" he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Promise me you will never change yourself for anyone ever again. You are perfect the way you are and if someone ever ask you to change they're not worth it. I love you as you are."

I squeezed his hand back "I promise I'll never change. I love you too" I leaned in and kissed him again. I could get used to his kisses.


End file.
